Talk:M12-L Kimogila Fighter Expansion Pack/@comment-33234844-20171002135334/@comment-454133-20171002154100
No one has gotten their hands on this ship yet (it's not yet released) so there's still stuff we don't know about it. It's perhaps a bit more complex than a lot of other ships thanks to its special arc, but it also rewards good maneuvering and being willing to take risks, so it could be a really fun ship to fly casually. I'm happy to offer suggestions though. Looking at the scum list, I'd say these are good starters: * Most Wanted contains a Y-Wing, two Zs, and useful pilots for other ships you may have (HWK + Firespray). And some good upgrade cards. Given the power of Y-Wings with a good turret this could be a good option, and sometimes a Z-95 makes a good filler or blocker. And you get 3 ships, which will make it easier to fill a full 100 point fleet. The HWK is a good support ship, for filling out fleets once you have a few other ships, and I love the Firespray for its iconic power (especially scum Kath and her excellent ability). But Most Wanted doesn't come with a HWK or Firespray model, so you have to have those expansions from the other factions to benefit from them. It makes transferring from another faction easier. Most Wanted isn't the most exciting option, but it's a stable choice, especially if you already have a HWK, Firespray, Z-95, or Y-Wing from the other factions. * Guns for Hire is almost out and makes the K-Fighter and Starviper very fun. I got the expansion a bit early thanks to winning a tournament (and a generous donor from PAX putting it up as a prize!), so I've gotten to playtest it and I like it. I'm still learning to fly them though so I'm not sure how well they do in the current meta (probably not especially well), but for casual play they should be a riot! * Protectorate Starfighter is one of my favorite Scum ships. They're delicate, high-risk + high-reward fighters with amazing mobility and great pilot abilities. * I like the M3-A Scyk (it's a great filler and/or cannon/munitions platform), but you should be willing to proxy cards so you don't have to buy the C-ROC expansion for its other title (light scyk). Maybe not: * For casual play, the Scurrg may be too strong, at least with the way it tends to be built (bomblets + autoblaster + autocorrector = evil). * Same with the Punishing One . Really powerful ship that's a staple of the meta right now, so it may be overwhelming in casual play. But it's also a fun ship to fly and comes with good support uses too. * The Shadow Caster is also crazy-balls powerful and will be tough in casual matches. But again, it's an interesting and fun ship to fly. There's several other ships in the Scum faction, but those above are the ones that jump to mind immediately for consideration for new players. The quadjumper is a curious and odd ship that probably isn't an ideal starter (it behaves very differently from other ships), but it's a lot of fun in the right fleet and it is iconically Scum. The G-1A Starfighter isn't very exciting to me personally, and other ships are more interesting starters (though it does come with Cloaking Device and some other upgrades). The Hound's Tooth is hard to learn to fly well, but is cool with the right upgrades and allies. Finally, the IG-2000 is great fun but it works best if you buy two of them, which is harder when you're first getting into a faction. I hope that helps your decision!